


wasn't born to fight

by yspir



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yspir/pseuds/yspir
Summary: Andi whipped her head around with a glare. “Buffy,” she said, elbowing her in the side. “Guns? Life in danger? Are you forgetting the big issue here?”“Trust me, I remember. Cyrus, you said Metcalf already knew right?”“Well, yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that I was going to rat him ou—”“Trust me. Go”“Buffy what do I even say? I’ve never fought with him before. He does angry a lot better than me!”“Let him talk. He owes you an apology. And an explanation. Trust. Me.” Cyrus gave Buffy a skeptical look, but when Buffy gave him a little shove he slowly started to make his way over to where TJ was sitting.





	wasn't born to fight

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about how the Cafeteria Angst is going to go, so I decided to write a version of it. This is canon compliant until 3x07 airs, so read it before it becomes completely irrelevant!  
> Title from Bambi by Hippo Campus

Andi rolled her eyes as the Good Hair Crew made their way to the Cafeteria. “It’s like Bex doesn’t even care about her own wedding. I swear, CeCe and I have to do everything.” Buffy laughed.  
  
“I’m surprised Bex is letting her do anything. When do they ever agree?”  
  
“Ugh, basically never! And then they make me mediate, which is why I wish… Cyrus?” Andi and Buffy turned around to look at Cyrus, who was frozen two steps behind them. “Uhh, Cyrus, you ok there?” Cyrus didn’t look up at the girls, keeping his eyes trained on the tables behind them.  
  
“It's TJ,” he said in a low voice. “I haven’t talked to him since.. You know.”  
  
“He put you in a potentially life threatening situation? Yeah, I know.”  
  
“He’s never going to talk to me again.”  
  
“It should be you who never speaks to him again!”  
  
Cyrus ignored Andi’s comment, still fretting about the boy sitting across the cafeteria.“He’s probably so mad at me.”  
  
“I still don't get why you aren’t mad at him. You did nothing wrong Cyrus.”  
  
“I know I just…” Cyrus sighed and looked down at his feet. He really didn’t want to admit it like this. “I like him” he said quietly. He felt like he was back in The Spoon with Buffy admitting his crush on Jonah for the first time. This was far from the ideal situation to tell Andi and Buffy about this development.  
  
He felt Andi grab his hand gently. “Like, like him like him?” Cyrus didn’t say anything, he just nodded. Slowly he looked up at Andi, who was giving him a small, sympathetic smile. Buffy was quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful. Finally, she asked “How long?”  
  
Cyrus sighed. “I don’t actually know.... I realized it when he apologized to you right after—”  
  
“He rapped? Of course,” Buffy laughed. She paused to think again. “Huh… you know what, I think you should go talk to him.”  
  
Andi whipped her head around with a glare. “Buffy,” she said, elbowing her in the side. “Guns? Life in danger? Are you forgetting the big issue here?”  
  
“Trust me, I remember. Cyrus, you said Metcalf already knew right?”  
  
“Well, yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that I was going to rat him ou—”  
  
“Trust me. Go.”  
  
“Buffy what do I even say? I’ve never fought with him before. He does angry a lot better than me!”  
  
“Let him talk. He owes you an apology. And an explanation. Trust. Me.” Cyrus gave Buffy a skeptical look, but when Buffy gave him a little shove he slowly started to make his way over to where TJ was sitting.

  


After Cyrus was out of earshot, Andi fixed Buffy with a look. “Since when are you ever on TJ’s side?”  
  
“Honestly, if this had happened a month ago, I’d be first in line to bite his head off. But… I don’t know. TJ is prone to bad decisions, but I’ve seen the two of them together. I don’t think he would ever hurt Cyrus on purpose.”  
  
Andi didn’t look convinced. “How about on accident?”  
  
“Andi I… think Cyrus might not be alone in how he’s feeling.”  
  
Andi was stunned into silence for a second. “Your really think he likes Cyrus like that?”  
  
“I didn’t think about it until now, but yeah, I think there’s a pretty good chance. He’s nice to me and all now, but you should see him with Cyrus. It's different.”  
  
“I just don’t want him to get hurt. He was really shaken up by the whole thing.”  
  
“I know. But I have a theory as to how Metcalf already knew...”

  


When Cyrus finally approached, TJ looked up at him, and… well, he didn’t look mad, at least. Cyrus couldn’t read his expression. Disappointed? Hurt? Cyrus sat down and looked at TJ and then down at his thumbs. “Hi,” he said meekly. When TJ didn’t say anything, Cyrus took a deep breath and continued “I know you're probably really mad at me and I'm really sorry but-”  
  
“Stop,” TJ cut in, exasperated. “Why are you—you shouldn’t be apologizing to me.”  
  
“I—but—you're not mad?”  
  
“You were right Cyrus, I was being an idiot. You're the one who should be mad!”  
  
“I am mad at you, for not leaving with me! I was so worried about you, TJ. You could’ve gotten hurt. You could’ve been _killed_.” TJ sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.  
  
“I know. I didn’t—Reed’s talked about bringing his dad’s gun before, but I didn’t think he was actually gonna do it. I kept telling him it was a bad idea. He kept calling me soft, not man enough to handle it. I didn’t want… It doesn’t matter. I did end up leaving before he used it, but I should have left right away with you.”  
  
Cyrus’s expression lightened. “You did leave?”  
  
“Yeah, I went straight home and told my parents. We called the police.” A look of realization crossed Cyrus’s face.  
  
“I went to tell Metcalf, but he already knew. He already had a cop there to question me. I thought I was going to be in so much trouble.” TJ grimaced.  
  
“The last thing I wanted was to get you in trouble, but I had to tell the whole story…”  
  
“I was worried about getting you in trouble too. That’s why I thought you were going to be so mad at me.”  
  
“I would’ve deserved it.”  
  
“TJ…”  
  
“Cyrus, look. I knew it was a bad idea from the start. I even had reason to believe Reed might pull something like that. If you hadn’t spoken up, neither of us would’ve left. If I made you stay and something happened, I’d never be able to forgive myself.”  
  
Cyrus let all the new information wash over him, then let out a sigh of relief. TJ wasn’t mad at him! TJ didn’t hate him! He even did the right thing! Impulsively, Cyrus flung his arms around TJ, burying his face into TJ’s neck. “I thought you were never going to speak to me again,” he mumbled. TJ froze for a second, then pulled Cyrus in tighter, feeling similar relief flow through him. “I really thought I messed everything up,” TJ whispered back, mouth right next to Cyrus’s ear. Cyrus moved his face from TJ’s neck, looking up at him with a soft smile. TJ was already looking back at him with a similar expression. Cyrus felt a familiar thumping in his chest, but it didn’t seem quite so scary this time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you also like yelling about Tyrus im on tumblr at tj-hearteyes-kippen and would love friends.  
> I'm the only proofreader so please tell me if I missed something obvious! Thanks for reading!


End file.
